Todo por un milagro
by Victoire Black
Summary: Una adolescente comienza a tener visiones que resultan ser protagonizadas por tres chicos de su colegio. Si no las evita, algo horrible sucederá. Pero para hacerlo, ya con un plan en marcha, sabe que lo único que la ayudará será un milagro.
1. Mi primera visión

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic forma parte de "_¡Desafía a tus musas!___"__ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

«**TODO POR UN MILAGRO**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**I. Mi primera visión.**

Un baúl con las iniciales S. P. T. se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, con una chica sentada encima, mirando fijamente la pared. Parecía concentrada en un punto invisible, algo de lo que se burlaban sus demás compañeras de habitación. ¿Cómo era que le podía haber tocado, a alguien tan chiflada como Sybill, estar en la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw?

Los primeros años había sido una chica normal, como cualquier otra. Después de su cuarto año, las cosas habían cambiado. Sobre todo, después de aquella tarde de Enero donde el mundo se había apagado por unos momentos para dos alumnos del colegio que jamás se habían conocido, y que tardarían varios años más en hacerlo.

Ahora Sybill seguía mirando hacia la nada, hacia lo más profundo de su mente, hacia un futuro inevitable.

Desde los primeros días de las vacaciones de invierno la había atormentado una imagen en sueños, algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza por más que intentara concentrarse en otras cosas. Una y otra vez parecía querer volver a instalarse allí, gritándole desde los recovecos de su memoria que no la olvidara, que no decidiera abandonarla.

Era la imagen de un adolescente, quizá de su misma edad. Sybill no recordaba haberlo visto en sus clases. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese recuerdo estuviera allí, si nunca lo había vivido? Tampoco había estado jamás en aquel lugar, en aquella casa que parecía no haber sido limpiada en años. ¿Dónde era? ¿Quién era el chico? ¿Por qué ella tenía esa imagen en la cabeza?

Tenía muchas preguntas, y una única respuesta que no quería aceptar: Cassandra.

Su tatarabuela había sido una vidente muy reconocida en su época y, por más que Sybill intentase negarlo ante sí misma, sabía que probablemente había heredado el poder de ver el futuro. Era la única explicación que encontraba ante aquellas escenas extrañas que aparecían una y otra vez en su mente.

Pero aquel día, en el cual Sybill Trelawney continuaba mirando un punto fijo en un rincón de su habitación, algo había cambiado en sus visiones, y todos sus sentidos lo estaban presenciando. Podía oír la sangre gotear, la misma que estaba viendo ante sus ojos en dos realidades distintas pero al mismo tiempo; aquella que sentía resbalar entre sus manos, por más que estuvieran vacías; la que hacía que su estómago se revolviera ante el olor.

Jamás había oído que nada parecido sucediera con las visiones de Cassandra, o ninguno de sus herederos. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica normal?

—_Quejicus_ —oyó decir a una voz, pero sabía que, al menos en ese momento, solo existía en su mente—, _allí_ _está_ _la_ _respuesta_.

Un flash le mostró un chico moreno y sonriente señalando algo a la distancia, desde una de las múltiples ventanas del castillo. Pronto esa imagen se borroneó, para dar paso a un joven más pálido y desgarbado que intentaba seguir ileso mientras caminaba alrededor del Sauce Boxeador.

Pero lo que le terminó de helar la sangre fue la siguiente imagen que se instaló en su cabeza.

Pegó un salto encima del baúl, pero prácticamente le pasó desapercibido. Ante sus ojos veía una imagen que, por más que no fuera real en el momento, la iba a atormentar hasta mucho tiempo después. Un joven, el mismo que había visto desde su primer visión —y odiaba darle ese nombre a lo que sucedía—, parecía estar sufriendo mientras se revolvía sentado en el suelo. Desde allí, todo el cambio sucedió.

Sybill lo veía con más velocidad de la que probablemente fuera a pasar en la realidad. El hocico, las orejas, el vello alrededor de todo el cuerpo... Y, si su mente no la engañaba, un hombre lobo aullando en el mismo lugar que minutos antes se encontraba el joven. Chilló mientras el sonido del hombre —adolescente— lobo seguía latente en sus oídos. Todo había cobrado sentido para ella.

No sabía quiénes eran todos los chicos que había visto en su visión, pero sí sabía lo que iba a suceder. El tono de burla del chico de cabellos negros, el joven desgarbado que buscaba algo alrededor del Sauce Boxeador, el hombre lobo dentro de la casa y... No, no. Era horrible pensarlo...

Pero la sangre en su visión, aquella que había captado con todos sus sentidos, la habían dejado casi tan helada como ver al hombre lobo por primera vez. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, y tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo.

Salió corriendo en busca de una persona, aunque no se dio cuenta de quién hasta que no estuvo parada en frente a ella.

—Profesora McGonagall... —suspiró casi sin aire, agotada de tanto correr.

La mujer la observó de arriba a abajo, preguntándose quizá qué cosa había hecho algún chico de su casa para que una ravenclaw fuera corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Sí, señorita Trelawney?

—Necesito un milagro —fue todo lo que pudo soltar la joven, desmoronándose dentro de su propia cabeza en ese mismo instante.

* * *

_Adoro los desafíos, pero siempre me cuesta que me queden lógicos. Agh. Tenía que escribir un fic con el título "Todo por un milagro", situado en invierno, que incluyera la Casa de los Gritos como escenario, y que tuviera como protagonistas a Sybill Trelawney y a alguien con sangre mestiza, así que elegí a dos personas que hasta ahora solo han aparecido en sus visiones. Creo que más adelante se entenderá todo. O quizá soy muy obvia y ya se entiende. No sé, no me termina de convencer._


	2. El dibujo

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic forma parte de "_¡Desafía a tus musas!___"__ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

«**TODO POR UN MILAGRO**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**II. El dibujo.**

—No sé a qué se refiere, señorita. —El profesor Dumbledore no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, escéptico. Sybill sabía bien que no creía en absolutamente nada de lo que le acababa de contar con todo detalle—. ¿No hay posibilidad de que todo haya sido un sueño? ¿O quizá el efecto producido por una poción que sus compañeros le hayan hecho consumir como broma?

La chica sintió cómo las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, pero intentó secárselas al instante. No le hacía gracia que el director del colegio y dos profesores la vieran llorar como una niña.

—Le juro que no, profesor. En las vacaciones, cada vez que veía eso que le conté estaba despierta. Y desde que llegué al colegio, no he tomado nada. Ni siquiera bajé a almorzar.

—Alucinaciones por falta de alimentos, entonces —resolvió el director con ademán despreocupado—. Suele suceder, señorita Trelawney. No se preocupe.

Sybill gimió con rabia, comprendiendo que Dumbledore estaba decidido a no creerle.

—Si un chico muere a manos de un hombre lobo en el correr de este año —comenzó a decir la chica—, espero que recuerde que se lo avisé con anticipación.

Y acto seguido, salió del despacho con aire desolado. Si las propias autoridades del colegio no la tomaban en serio, ¿qué cosa podría hacer para evitar que todo lo que había visto pasara?

—Creo —dijo el profesor Flitwick una vez que su alumna se hubo retirado del despacho del director—, que no demorarán en saber el secreto de Remus Lupin si la señorita Trelawney decide hablar.

—No te preocupes, Filius. —Dumbledore sonrió—. No hablará.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —se asombró McGonagall.

—Esta chica no querrá que sus compañeros se enteren de que tiene visiones, lo podría jurar.

El silencio se instaló en la sala durante unos momentos.

—¿Así que crees en ella, Albus?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó sin dejar de sonreír—, pero sí creo que su abuela hizo un buen trabajo en su cabeza en las vacaciones de invierno.

•••

Sybill caminaba por el segundo piso sin rumbo alguno. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado de un día hacia el otro? ¿Por qué el propio director del colegio la tomaba en chiste, como si fuera una niña idiota con ganas de molestar? Las preguntas eran infinitas, pero esta vez no tenía respuesta alguna.

Comenzó a llorar. Temía que alguien la viera, así que se metió al baño menos usado de todo el castillo: el de Myrtle la Llorona. ¿Qué más daba? Hasta podrían llorar juntas, pensó con una sonrisa imaginaria que enseguida se desvaneció. Ya en el baño, secó el suelo con la varita y se sentó allí.

Tenía una idea para probar que, aquello que hipotéticamente sucedería en un futuro quizá no tan lejano, ella lo había anticipado. No iba a permitir que el mismísimo director de Hogwarts se burlara de ella gratuitamente. Sacó un pergamino de su bolso, y una vieja pluma que siempre llevaba con ella. Estaba decidida a dibujar sus visiones.

Así fue como comenzó. Cerró los ojos pensando en la probable secuencia de sus visiones. Primero, el chico de cabellos negros señalando algo por una ventana a otro llamado "Quejicus"; lo dibujó en la esquina superior izquierda del pergamino. Luego, ese mismo chico pálido y desgarbado dando vueltas alrededor del Sauce Boxeador quedó plasmado a la derecha de la escena anterior. Y finalmente, el joven transformándose en lobo ocupó toda la parte inferior de la hoja.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Lunático? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y Sybill intentó no gritar a pesar de la sorpresa. Hubiera jurado que no había nadie con ella en el baño, y esa voz no se parecía en nada a la de Myrtle. ¿Por qué un chico le preguntaba cosas en clave en un baño de chicas? Se volteó despacio.

—No sé de qué me hablas —espetó, doblando el pergamino y metiéndoselo en un bolsillo de su túnica—. Y no deberías estar en este baño —añadió, levantándose del suelo.

—Déjame ver el dibujo —exigió él, y Sybill retrocedió. Si dejaba que lo viera, y luego se cumplía, quedaría en evidencia delante de todos los chicos a los que el gryffindor que tenía delante se los pudiera contar. Y eso no sería bueno.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Te doy cinco galleons.

—No.

—Juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

Y a partir de esa frase, Sybill comenzó a evaluar la situación. ¿Tanto mal haría mostrándole el dibujo a ese chico? Al parecer, había reconocido a uno de los adolescentes de su visión. ¿Y si eso ayudaba a evitar las cosas? ¿Y si podía tener la oportunidad de hacerlo parte de un milagro casi imposible al impedirlo?

—Toma —susurró ella, sacando el pergamino del bolsillo y tendiéndoselo al gryffindor.

Éste lo miró con asombro durante unos segundos, murmurando palabras ininteligibles en voz baja. Pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía asustado por algo. ¿Acaso por el hombre lobo? ¿O quizá porque uno de sus amigos probablemente era la víctima? Minutos después, levantó la vista.

—¿Esto es un cómic?

Sybill se sintió perdida por unos instantes.

—¿Un cómic? —repitió—. ¿Cómo va a ser un cómic? —Hasta parecía que el chico se estaba burlando de ella.

—No entiendo qué es, entonces —replicó él.

—No te lo diré —decidió Sybill. Había sido mala idea mostrarle el pergamino; se lo sacó de las manos, volvió a guardarlo, y le dio la espalda para comenzar a lavarse las manos, que le habían quedado llenas de tinta.

—¿Al menos me dirás por qué dibujaste a mis amigos, y cómo sabes lo de Lunático? —Sybill no respondió—. ¿Cuándo entraste a la Casa de los Gritos? —Ésto último lo dijo con más suavidad, comprendiendo que la chica de anteojos con cara de confundida que tenía delante poco sabía de lo que le estaba hablando... Y de lo que ella misma había dibujado.

—Jamás —dijo extrañada—. ¿A quién se le ocurriría entrar ahí? La he visto desde afuera, por supuesto, pero... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Por qué dibujaste eso?

—¿Por qué me respondes con una pregunta?

—¿Por qué _tú_ me respondes con una pregunta?

A Sybill le había comenzado a doler la cabeza. ¿Por qué ese chico tenía que hacerle preguntas extrañas sin relación aparente con el dibujo y sus visiones? No le volvió a contestar.

—No sé si te estás burlando de mí o no, pero la estancia de un amigo en este colegio depende de ese dibujo y si lo esparces por el colegio...

—¡La vida de alguien depende de esto! —exclamó ella, un poco molesta por el hecho de que el chico creyera que era todo una broma—. Si esto sucede, el tal Quejicus morirá. —Al oír eso, él empalideció.

—Y echarán a Lunático del colegio de igual modo... —dijo, o al menos eso creyó entender Sybill—. Por favor —le pidió—, ve a las nueve de la noche a la entrada de la torre Norte, en el séptimo piso.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella, sintiendo el corazón latirle a más velocidad de la que hubiera creído posible.

—Para resolver de una buena vez por todas esto —explicó, dándose la vuelta para irse—. ¡Ah! —Se detuvo—. Mi nombre es James.

* * *

_Ajá. Finalmente le voy dando forma a una historia que se planteó en los libros, pero que decidí que protagonizará la futura profesora de adivinación. ¡Gracias por leer! :)_


	3. A la entrada de la torre

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic forma parte de "_¡Desafía a tus musas!___"__ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

«**TODO POR UN MILAGRO**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**III. A la entrada de la torre.**

Sybill bajó de dos en dos las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw, y al salir de ella comenzó a correr. Acababa de tener una visión que estaba relacionada con el chico del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, James. Y quizá contárselo hiciera la diferencia entre la visión de la sangre cumplida, y el evitar que eso sucediera.

Era temprano, quizá poco más de las ocho de la noche, y el encuentro con James en la torre Norte no iba a suceder hasta las nueve... Pero necesitaba encontrarlo antes de eso, así que fue directo hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. La recibió el retrato de una mujer vestida de rosa, la misma que estaba aquella vez que había ingresado con una amiga. Pero la contraseña había cambiado, por supuesto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que iba a necesitar un milagro para arreglar todo eso... Si es que aún era posible. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a la torre de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo iba a avisar a James lo que había visto? ¿Cómo iba a salvar la vida de un chico inocente? ¿Cómo iba a evitar que echaran al amigo de James del colegio? Nuevamente no tenía respuestas.

—¿A quién esperas, niña? —preguntó una voz curiosa, y Sybill se sobresaltó. Estaba sentada contra la pared frente a la entrada a la torre, y no había visto a nadie por allí. Lo que la tranquilizó fue ver que la voz salía del propio retrato que custodiaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—A alguien que se pueda comunicar con un chico llamado James —respondió—. ¿Usted no podrá hacerlo, acaso? —Renovadas esperanzas habían surgido con esa idea.

—¡Ja! ¿Me ves cara de mensajera? —rió la mujer, alisándose los pliegues del vestido—. Además, ¡hay tantos James que no sabría por cuál comenzar, si no me dices su apellido!

—Es que no lo sé —dijo un poco avergonzada. A duras penas recordaba su rostro, sabía su nombre porque se lo había dicho en el último segundo que lo había visto, y creía haber atisbado los colores rojo y dorado en su corbata. Parecía un chiste que ese chico fuera el indicado para ayudarla a evitar lo que había quedado plasmado en el dibujo que ardía en su bolsillo.

—Lamento entonces no poder ayudarte —le dijo con una voz que no parecía coincidir con sus palabras—. Recuerda que el toque de queda comienza en unos minutos, niña. Mejor vuelve a tu Sala Común antes que alguien te atrape aquí afuera y te ganes un castigo.

—Tengo que esperar hasta las nueve —confesó Sybill—. Espero que usted no me delate.

La mujer en el retrato volvió a reír.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! —exclamó—. Pero ocho y media salen los prefectos de quinto año para la ronda nocturna. Tu propia presencia te delatará.

—Es mejor arriesgarse en vez de no intentar nada —resolvió con un suspiro la joven.

Algunos minutos después, el retrato finalmente se abrió, dejando paso a dos adolescentes con una insignia de prefectos en el lado izquierdo de la túnica. Venían hablando animadamente hasta que vieron a una ravenclaw sentada en el suelo, frente a ellos.

—¿Ustedes son los prefectos de quinto? —preguntó Sybill antes de darle la oportunidad a ellos de hablar.

—Yo soy de quinto —respondió la chica, tocando nerviosa unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo que le tapaban parte del rostro—. Él —añadió, señalando al chico a su lado—, es de sexto.

—El prefecto de quinto está indispuesto esta noche —aclaró rápidamente el joven—. ¿Tú no eres Trelawney? Creo haberte visto en mi clase de Aritmancia.

—Exacto, Jefferson —confirmó con timidez Sybill. No tenía interés que se repartiera por su curso el rumor de que había estado por la noche buscando a un gryffindor en su torre.

—¿Necesitas algo? —La amabilidad de la pelirroja era genuina, pero se notaba curiosidad en su voz.

—Estaba esperando a alguien para... —Tanteó su túnica con nerviosismo, y algo crujió—. Para devolverle un pergamino... Supongo que no debería tardar en bajar, así que estaré en mi torre para la hora del toque de queda.

Los prefectos no parecieron conformes con las palabras de Sybill, pero no les quedó más remedio que seguir su camino. El corazón de la chica latía cada vez más rápido. Algo le decía que esa noche sería _la_ noche... Y aún no conseguía toda la información que necesitaba para evitar que sus visiones sucedieran en verdad.

El retrato que tapaba la entrada no demoró demasiado en volverse a abrir pero, para sorpresa de Sybill, nadie salió por él. Segundos después, se cerró misteriosamente, y ruidos de pisadas llenaron el pasillo vacío.

—¡Oye! —exclamó una voz al lado del retrato, sobresaltando por millonésima vez en esa noche a la chica—. Tú eres la ravenclaw del baño del fantasma deprimido, ¿no?

Sybill giró la cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces, sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera ser propietario de esa voz.

—Lo siento —volvió a oír, y un cuerpo se materializó frente a ella—, me había olvidado de sacar la capa.

—¿James? —En la semioscuridad del pasillo, apenas podía distinguir las facciones que creía recordar del chico.

—El mismo que viste y calza —respondió—. Bueno, que no calza —añadió, señalando sus pies cubiertos únicamente por unas medias escarlata—. Salí apenas logré juntar información relevante —explicó. Parecía que todo aquello le causaba un poco de gracia, aunque estaba casi o tan nervioso como Sybill.

—Ya es la hora del toque de queda —dijo ella—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Y los planes de James se desdoblaron con facilidad en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo del séptimo piso.


	4. El milagro casi llega

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic forma parte de "_¡Desafía a tus musas!___"__ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

«**TODO POR UN MILAGRO**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**IV. El milagro casi llega.**

A simple vista, todos los pasillos del colegio estaban vacíos. Si alguien hubiera podido ver lo invisible, se hubiera dado cuenta de aquellos dos adolescentes que recorrían el primer piso a toda velocidad.

—¡Lo del papel pasó en verdad! —iba susurrándole James mientras tanto—. ¡Sirius le dijo a Snivellus que esta noche fuera a rondar el Sauce Boxeador!

Sybill hizo silencio unos momentos, mientras seguían avanzando por los pasillos, esquivando estatuas y tapices, y doblando esquinas.

—Es que no entiendo bien... —confesó—. ¿El hombre lobo suele ir al Sauce Boxeador? ¿Dónde queda la casa de mi dibujo? ¡Van a matar al tal Snivellus!

—La casa... Bueno, digamos que la casa queda dentro del Sauce —explicó James mientras se detenían frente a una puerta que daba a un patio interior. Hizo un movimiento leve con su varita, y ésta se abrió. Tiró de Sybill para que avanzara, mientras ésta seguía pensando en cómo una casa podía estar dentro de un árbol; no tuvo tiempo de preguntar—. Hay que saltar por la ventana —dijo él.

—¡¿Saltar?! ¡Esto está a por lo menos dos metros sobre el suelo de los jardines!

James no le contestó. Se sacó la capa de encima, dejando tapada únicamente a Sybill, y saltó con agilidad por la ventana. Ella esperó un segundo, durante el cual se oyó un grito ahogado.

—¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuestas. Se asomó, y vio al chico sentado en el suelo, maldiciendo en voz baja y agarrándose los pies descalzos con las manos. Los jardines estaban llenos de nieve y hielo. Sybill rodó los ojos, e intentó no reír ante la situación; luego se sacó los zapatos y las medias, le arrojó estas a James y volvió a calzarse. Algo era algo, al menos.

Luego, saltó.

El golpe fue mayor al que esperaba, pero no le dolió tanto como creía que iba a doler. La nieve amortiguaba, claro, y la capa también. Tampoco había caído descalza sobre un montón de nieve. Rió. James se estaba poniendo las medias, que aunque le quedaban un poco pequeñas, le protegían un poco del frío.

—¡Comienza a correr! —exclamó James, mirando hacia el cielo. Ahí se notaba cómo las nubes se movían gracias al viento—. ¡La luna está por salir!

—¿Y qué tenemos que buscar? —preguntó Sybill, al tiempo que lo seguía. El Sauce Boxeador quedaba del otro lado de los jardines, así que tendrían por lo menos cinco minutos antes de llegar allí—. ¿Al hombre lobo? —Tembló.

—A un chico pálido y moreno, Snivellus. —James tropezó, se levantó y siguió corriendo—. Es el que dibujaste al lado del sauce.

Sybill quedó en su lugar. Más imágenes llegaron a su mente. Más sangre. Más dolor. Más... Más todo. Un joven con la corbata de Slytherin mal puesta caminaba sigiloso por las mazmorras. Un gryffindor sentado en un destartalado suelo de madera movía los pies con nerviosismo. Otro chico reía mirando por la ventana. Todo estaba mal.

—Está allí —comentó pocos segundos más tarde, señalando un punto en la oscuridad. James miró con escepticismo aquel punto, para después sorprenderse con la visión del propio Severus Snape caminando por el pasto.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—¿A dónde?

—¡Tenemos que impedir que vaya a la Casa de los Gritos! —gritó James, exasperado. Aquella situación lo estaba superando, y era algo que pocas veces le sucedía—. Si no lo hacemos, expulsarán a Sirius por haberle dicho eso a Snape, expulsarán a Remus por haberlo matado, y expulsarán a Snape por... Bueno, estará muerto, así que técnicamente no lo expulsarán, pero... ¡A mí también me expulsarán!

—¿Y a ti por qué? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Sybill con un hilo de voz.

—¡Porque no hay dos sin tres: me asociarán de inmediato!

La chica lo pensó unos instantes. No tenían tiempo, lo sabía, pero de esa decisión dependía mucho en su vida en el colegio... ¿Tenía que develar aquello que había hecho, todo lo que había sabido previo a los sucesos de esa noche? Si lo hacía, ¿no la culparían a ella también? ¿No la tacharían de loca? ¿No sería burlada en sociedad tal como todos en su familia?

—James —llamó con firmeza, por más que las rodillas le temblaban sin parar, y sentía el corazón martillándole en los oídos—, por favor, no digas nada de mí.

Él la miro extrañado, y Sybill le tendió la capa de invisibilidad.

—Es largo de explicar —dijo ella—, y no quiero tener que hacerlo ahora. Solo... Solo di que oíste a tu amigo comentarle al tal Snivellus Snape, como se llame, que fuera al encuentro del hombre lobo. Di... Di que te diste cuenta a último momento de lo malo que eso podría ser para todos. Por favor —volvió a suplicar—. Yo le diré al chico, si todo sale bien, lo que ocurrió —añadió a ver la expresión de James—; no quedarás en ridículo delante de él. Pero comprende que si tú dices que yo fui partícipe de esto, la que quedará en ridículo seré yo.

James no lo pensó más. Salió corriendo rumbo al slytherin, dejando a Sybill sola en el jardín. La chica invocó una pluma, sacó el pergamino arrugado que llevaba hacía días en el bolsillo, y comenzó a escribir en el reverso. De alguna forma, Severus Snape se tenía que enterar todos los detalles del milagro que había sucedido aquella noche... Por más que fuera con una carta anónima.

* * *

_El resto de la historia ya la saben, ¿no? ;)_


End file.
